Jewel Junction
Jewel Junction is a map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is based on a mine and has a train that crosses right down the middle. This adds a whole new aspect of trying to avoid the train while also hunting down foes, as touching it will instantly kill the player (unless they are riding on a Jackhammer) without giving him or her the possibility of being resurrected by an ally. This stage also has a night version. Strategies Always avoid the train. No matter what the plant or zombie does, they cannot Hyper over it, Burrow under it, or Warp through it. Fortunately, the Foot Soldier can successfully avoid the train by using Rocket Jump over it if they jump. The plants should stay on the high ground, where they can shoot from a long distance. Meanwhile, the zombies should stay inside of the mine or the tower to avoid any plant's gaze, to prevent that plant coming towards the zombie's direction. Gallery 1404161174212.jpg|Screenshot from a Mine part 1404161179793.jpg|Dr. Toxic vanquishing Sun Pharaoh while a train is approaching (note the moon with Dr. Zomboss' face on it) Trivia *This is one of the only maps that have a railway system passing through it, the others being Cactus Canyon, Zombopolis and Backyard Battleground. *If one looks closely at the train, he or she will see a Yeti and a Gargantuar in cages. There is also a giant brain and the battered head of the Zombot. **The latter could be a nod to the Cactus Canyon map. *If the player looks to the sky, it is possible to see a constellation of Crazy Dave. **He or she can also see the moon with Dr. Zomboss' face in the sky. *There are fossils of a dinosaur with the head of a Chomper. *In this map, there are signs scattered at the edges saying, "Do not go beyond this point!" underscored with "You Shall Not Pass!" This is a reference to the famous line from The Lord of the Rings films. *There are select jewels in the mine that look like the jewels from Bejeweled. *There is a Minecraft Easter egg in the map, a TNT block is on a poster with the poster saying explosives are dangerous. *This is the first map which was first only released onto the PC, this was changed shortly after. *This is the first non-Gardens & Graveyards map to have a nighttime counterpart, with the second being Crash Course. *This map, along with Jewel Junction Night, were put in a week-long festival to celebrate one of the game's anniversaries, in a limited-time game mode 'Pain Train', in which you can only play Team Vanquish on the maps Jewel Junction and Jewel Junction Night. *The moon that has Dr. Zomboss's face could be a reference to the moon with a face in Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. *This map is PopCap's favorite map in the game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare maps Category:Garden Ops maps Category:Team Vanquish maps